


Crush Capitulation

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Raising Hope
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy's changed. Maybe Sabrina has, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush Capitulation

~*~

Sabrina sometimes wondered what had happened to Jimmy, meaning _How did he get so ordinary?_

She knew it wasn't a question you could ask, not without implying some previous strangeness or hinting that the status quo was boring. But she still burned with the need to know.

Blue-eyed-soul Jimmy played the piano like no one's business, and Draco Noir Jimmy was a riot of spikes and platform heels.

But now, Jimmy just worked at Howdy's like half the people Sabrina knew.

Still, whenever she saw him with Hope, she thought that might just be the _best_ Jimmy of them all.

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
